


With You, With Me (I'm There)

by daysinbetween



Category: Marrissey - Fandom, Morrissey (Musician), The Smiths
Genre: Early 1980s, Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysinbetween/pseuds/daysinbetween
Summary: Johnny gets a call from Morrissey he wasn't expecting, and the man's desperate.





	With You, With Me (I'm There)

**Author's Note:**

> instead of working on my multichap fic , or even better, studying for my exams, this happened and im so sorry but youre welcome nerds

"Johnny, I... I need you."

  
Johnny sucks in a hard breath, holding the phone to his ear. Fuck. It takes him a minute to process what has just happened, frantically looking over the room to ensure that he is indeed the only one inside.

  
A shiver runs up his spine and he lays back on the soft hotel covers, his jacket scrunching where he has the leather bunched up in his other hand's hold. He clears his throat roughly before speaking again.

  
"Moz, are you-"

  
"I need you." Morrissey interjects. "I tried to ignore it, but I can't, I need you, Johnny, please."

  
Arousal seeps into Johnny's system and he finds it difficult to breathe.

  
Without his permission, the image of Morrissey naked on his own separate hotel bed appears, the beautiful man fingering himself but failing to find the relief he desperately wants. Deserves. There's a sheen of sweat on his pale skin, and his mind's eye is drawn to the sweat pooled on his forehead and upper thighs. There's nothing Johnny wants to do more than lick it.

  
"Are you wearing anything?" His voice is so low and deep that it surprises even him.

  
Morrissey's reply is so quiet that Johnny has to strain to hear it. "Y... yes."

  
"Go lay down, Moz." he says into the phone. "Naked. Don't touch yourself. Not yet."

  
The commands induce slight rustling noises from the other end of the receiver as Moz obeys. Within seconds, he replies.

  
"Okay."

  
"Put the phone on speaker." Johnny lays back on the headboard, propping himself up with some pillows.

  
"Y-You're on speaker." Morrissey whimpers. Johnny can hear his scattered breaths.

  
"You like when I tell you what to do, don't you? You like me treating you like you're mine. Place your hands on your sides."

  
Johnny unzips and takes himself in hand, already sporting a semi.

  
"I can't come and see you, Moz. It's too obvious. But I can make you believe I'm there. Listen to me and do what I say, yeah?"

  
"Yes."

  
"Run your fingers over your lips like I would. Lightly. Trace them down your long neck, so goddamn beautiful, you are. Pinch your left nipple."

  
Johnny grips himself when he hears a soft moan and he knows Moz is obeying him, just a few rooms over.

  
"Good, that's good. Bring your fingers back to your mouth and lick the tips of your fingers. Wet them for me."

  
Johnny closes his eyes and groans as he imagines how he would look; long fingers in that perfect mouth, sucking on each one, wetting the end, a soft pop as he lets them off.

  
"Go back to your left nipple. PInch it, baby, hard."

  
A louder moan emerges and neither of them are sure who made the noise.

  
"Now go to your right nipple. Make sure your fingers are still wet. Pinch it. Do what you like: circle it, rub it, just make it more sensitive. Imagine your fingers as my tongue mapping your nipples. Can you do that, baby? As if I was there? Are you doing it?"

 

"Yes, Johnny, yes."

  
"Good, baby. Now slide your hand down your chest. That's me exploring, God, yeah. Stop right at your hips."

  
He hears an impatient sigh and Johnny feels so fond. He continues to speak.

  
"I'd kiss you slowly, intimately, and my lips would steal your breath with every touch. You know nothing matters but us, nothing else but you and this, so I'd spend forever spending time on your gorgeous lips. My hands would glide back and down up your body, leaving goosebumps."

  
Morrissey whines and Johnny's long strokes on his cock stutter.

  
Then I'd bite up your beautiful skin. I'd mark you, taste you and your sweat, make you forget everything but that you're mine. You mine, Moz?"

  
"Yes..."

  
"Are you?"

  
"Yes, Johnny, touch me." Morrissey moans. Johnny can see him clawing at the bed sheets.

  
"Fuck..." he takes a second. "Your neck'd practically scream red with all the marks I'd put on you. I'd feel so satisified, grinning at the sight. Your fingers'd grip at the bed sheets, just like you are right now, and you'd plead for me to touch you. So loud, yeah."

  
"Yes, yes. Please."

  
"My fingers would tangle in your hair and pull. I know you like that, you like me being rough. Do that, Moz. Put your hand in your gorgeous hair and pull. You know, how I do it. I'd pull so rough, you'd groan so beautifully. Then I'd lick a slick stripe up your down your face, bite the sensitive skin behind your ear and I'd whisper things. Your breath is so ragged, I turn you on so much, don't I?"

  
Morrissey breath comes in quick pants, and Johnny knows he's lost himself in the sweet fantasy. He was too.

  
"Your whimpers, Moz, fuck." Johnny strokes faster. "I'd pull on your hair, have you bare your throat. I'd bite down hard, you know I would, it'd be crimson, my mouth watering at the mark. Then your hands would find me, my back, your nails would scratch down my back. So sharp and desperate I'd bleed, and I'd pull away."

  
"N-no-"

  
"Ssshh, Moz, sshh. I'd apologise by licking the mark I've made, kiss the tiny and frantic kisses that you deserve, always, put my hands on your waist. D'you feel my weight on your hips, beautiful? I can practically smell the want on you, sending shivers down my spine. I'd feel as if I'm about to explode unless I have you. Then I'd speak to you."

  
"What- what would you say?"

  
"Mmm, you know what I'd say Moz, you've heard it before. I'd tell you how good you're being, so fucking lovely. You look so gorgeous and sexy and wrecked, all because of me, and I'd praise you. You love that. You'd bask at finally getting what you ached for, everything you deserve."

  
"I need you," Moz's voice shakes. "Please, please, come and touch me. Take me, Johnny, I can't..."

  
"Soon," Johnny promises, the sound and image of Morrissey being so desperate making him shiver and the arousal hot in his system. "You want me to keep talking?"

  
"Please, please. What would you do next?"

  
"Next, I'd lavish you. I'd kiss all over your face, your eyelids, so delicately, your cheeks, nose and finally your lips. Our tongues together, all of that, I'd make you drip with lust. Then, the best part."

  
"O-oh God."

  
"My finger, slick with lube, it'd travel down your body and tease at your entrance. You jump at the feeling, so fucking cute, you'd beg for more. Is your finger down there?"

  
"Yes. Johnny, go in." Morrissey begs, "Please let me."

  
"My finger goes in to the knuckle." Johnny breathes hard, picturing how Morrissey looks, so fucking good. There's a sweet, drawn out moan, so hot his cock jumps. It takes all of his control not to jack off, just slow, measured strokes, he wants to draw this out. He takes a breath and continues.

  
"I push in and out, working you open for me. I'd put in another one. Go on, my love, you can take it. I watch as - fuck - I watch as my fingers disappear in that ass of yours and I find the spot that makes you see stars in a second, I know your body the best."

  
Johnny hears a cry, yes, yes.

  
"You're ready for me, aren't you?" Johnny croons, gasping as he allows himself to start slowly working his cock the littlest bit harder and faster. "Your eyes'd watch me open the lube and rub it over my cock. Can you see me doing it? God, I'm doing it."

  
"Yes," Morrissey speaks. "You look so beautiful, your skin's shiny with sweat and I want to touch you. I want to taste the salt on your skin and I want to taste your desire, painted all over you."

  
Johnny grips at the base of his cock, not wanting to let go. "Careful, Moz, fuck. Your voice could end me way too early. Keep quiet and I'll reward you."

  
Silence.

  
"Good, love. So good for me. You can feel my heat at your entrance, gently pushing in, opening you nice and wide. I wouldn't go too fast, never want to hurt you, but I would grip hard on your hips. Oh, they're probably going to bruise. When I'd finally be inside you, our breaths would sync together and neither of us would speak.

  
A minute or two, then I'd finally move. My length's disappearing inside of you. The sight of it tugs at me, tugs at my heart because I know what this means, I know you don't allow anyone else to see you like this, so vulnerable and beautiful, I'd entwine our fingers and hold you. I'd make the rhythm slow at first, feeling the slickness of your cock against me. But I want to make this last. Can you feel me taking you apart, the pleasure ripping through your skin?"

  
Johnny can hear wet noises echoing through the phone, the pace increasing as he speaks.

  
"I wanna keep watching as you fall apart. You know I'm always watching you, don't want to miss a minute of you. You'd moan and curse and plead, demand me to keep going, keep fucking you so good. My pace would increase, and I'd let go of your hands to grip at your hips, and I'd give you everything I could. People in the rooms next to us would hear, but I'd keep that noise to myself like I always do, it's mine. Let me hear you Moz, it's alright."

  
"I- I feel you in me, Johnny, you're fucking me so good. I can feel it through my whole body. I-it... I can't..."

  
Johnny loses control on his cock, pumping his length at a fast pace. "You'd grip around me," he says, louder, losing himself. "Your hands trying to find purchase on the bedsheets, hitting your spot every time, and that's when it'd happen. Your back would arch so prettily as you'd feel pure bliss. I'd let out a wordless cry, you can feel me pulsing inside of you. Do you feel me, baby? I-I..."

  
"Johnny, I'm there, I'm there, Johnny-" Morrissey moans loudly into Johnny's ear.

  
"I'm there with you baby, oh fuck, Moz, I'm there-"

  
White hot pleasure rips through him and Johnny's eyes shut as he comes. He slowly pumps himself until it becomes too much to bear and breathes heavily into the phone.

  
"I still need you," Morrissey whispers brokenly.

  
Fuck this.

  
"Don't you dare move, Moz, 'cause I'm gonna lick every drop off of you when I get there. I'm on my way to you."

  
He ends the call and tucks himself away, not bothering to clean up the mess he's made on the bed (tells himself to pay more attention that next time), picks himself up and remembers the lube before he practically runs to Morrissey's room, just down the hall, not giving a shit who sees, he really doesn't know and really doesn't care. 

**Author's Note:**

> im ashamed but leave opinions if u like


End file.
